Soul Eater: The Legacy of Achilles
by Bio-Devil
Summary: After Asura was defeated, Damian Fulsom, Stein's shy nephew, enrolls into the DWMA in the Crescent Moon class. He is paired up with a sword that can manipulate fire, Pyro Connors. After which Damian and Pyro get sucked into adventures that somehow involve Damian and the ancient warrior, Achilles. Follows the Anime, not the Manga. Contains OCxMaka and other pairings.
1. Prologue

**Hello everyone this is the Bio-Devil! I'm sorry if I've been inactive for too long for everyone's liking but now I'm glad to say I've finished the rewrite of Soul Eater: Legacy of Achilles. In the first story I really didn't get that far so there shouldn't be that much of a change but I hope you all like the rewritten version as I do.**

* * *

><p><strong>Soul Eater: The Legacy of Achilles<strong>

**Prologue: Damian & Pyro**

_Death Weapon Meister Academy; where Meisters and Demon Weapons learn how to control their abilities and to prevent the rebirth of the creatures known as Kishin. After the original Kishin, Asura had finally been destroyed life seemed to return to what the students of the DWMA consider normal. But now a new threat is arising, old enemies return and new enemies and allies are forged. And it is all wrapped around the legendary warrior Achilles…_

**Damian's POV**

Stein's lab hasn't changed at all over the years. I had only seen it once and yet it looks exactly the same, a creepy building full of zigzag stitches.

"It seems Franken's decoration habits hasn't changed," my mother, Jane, commented. Believe it or not my mom and Stein are siblings, making me Stein's nephew, though you'd never be able to tell just by looking at me. Mom knocked on the front door and Stein opened the door sitting backwards on that desk chair of his.

"Hello Jane and Damian," he greeted with a smile. "It's been too long."

"Not long enough," my mother replied icily.

"Hi Stein," I said. Stein nodded in reply and I felt mom roll her eyes at me calling him Stein. I guess she still disagrees with how I call him Stein instead of Uncle Franken. Frankly it's because Uncle Franken sounds weird and he's fine with me calling him Stein, so it really shouldn't matter. Stein got up from his chair and pushed it back inside with his foot.

"I hope you have at least one suitable room in your lab for Damian to stay in while he attends classes here," my mom said with her arms cross.

"Not really," Stein replied with a shrug. "But luckily he won't be staying here."

"What?!" Mom yelled as Stein closed his lab door. "Then where will he be staying?!"

"I was able to get him an apartment."

"An apartment!" mom repeated while hugging me tightly. "My Damian isn't old enough to live by himself!" If it wasn't obvious, mom is majorly overprotective of me. It seems a little sweet at first but it can really ridiculous really fast.

"There are students younger than him living by themselves, if not with their weapon partners."

"Damian is not sharing an apartment with some stranger!"

"If he has to share it with his weapon partner it'll be someone he is compatible with and that he'll be able to interact with and get to know. It's better than being put in the boys dormitory and be forced to share a room with multiple different boys, which by the way, Damian would have been if I didn't pull a few strings. But there's still time to have him move into the dormitories instead."

"L-let's go and see this apartment…" Stein smirked as he led us to a building that looked like it was pieced together with a bunch of random buildings. The inside had a shiny black floor and the walls were plastered with multi-colored shapes which in my opinion would better serve as an amusement park walkway. Stein stopped in front of a certain door and opened it.

"Welcome to your new home," Stein said as we walked into the apartment. Judging by the number of doors it was a four room apartment, one was the living room/kitchen that only had tiled floors and a bar counter with four stools that served as a border between the two areas, and with what Stein said, I was certain two would be bedrooms and the last one had to be the bathroom.

"Franken you can't be serious," Mom said scanning the room.

"It's one of the better apartments in the building," Stein defended.

"It doesn't even have a table!" Mom yelled gesturing to the bar.

"Mom..." I said a little too whiny for my liking. "I'll be fine."

"Are you sure Damian?"

"Yes." Mom turned to Stein and gave him what I like to call, the "Mamma Bear Glare".

"You'll look after him?" she asked in a threatening tone.

"Of course."

"You'll make sure he's safe?"

"Yes."

"And you'll make sure he does well in his classes?"

"Yes Jane! I'll treat him like he's my own son!"

"That doesn't make me feel any better!...But…" Mom then just started balling and hugged me tightly. "I'm going to miss you!"

"Mom!" Normally I'd be a little more sensitive in this situation but there were a few other circumstances that made this little scene a lot more unnecessary and ridiculous. Stein knew them to on account that his hand was on his face.

"Jane…seriously…pull yourself together. Boulder city is not that far from here." There was one that made this just pathetic. Mom and I have lived in Nevada all our lives and we've recently moved to Boulder City which is only an hour away from here. Combined with my mom's overprotective nature this is very uncomfortable for me. Stein was able to pry mom off of me and escorted her out after a few last minute goodbyes, which if I knew her well enough she'd come back for another 10. Don't get me wrong, I love her, but she's hard to live with. I went to the bedroom that had all white walls and a bunch of art supplies. There was a note attached to a white paint can.

_Dear Damian_

_I know how much you like to draw and paint so I made sure this room had a bedroom with white walls. Feel free to paint whatever you like on them; you just have to make sure to paint over anything you made if you decide to move out._

_Love,_

_Your Favorite Uncle, Franken Stein_

It may be a little bit of a self-placed title but Stein was definitely my favorite uncle. It just wasn't much of a contest since, as far as I know, I only have one other uncle, his older brother Buck. And he is, for lack of a better term and lack of trying to find said term, a dumbass. I began unpacking my luggage and moving into the completely white room, thinking about what I can paint on the walls. Then I heard someone knocking on the door, I figured it had to be Stein or my mom with those 10 goodbyes I was talking about. I opened the door and to my surprise I saw a girl around my age in front of me. She had ash blonde hair tied into two pigtails and bright green eyes. She wore a white long shirt with a tan sweater vest, a green and white striped tie, a red and black plaid skirt, and black and white strapped boots.

"Hi," she said in a friendly manner. "I'm Maka Albarn, I live next door." She extended her hand and I nervously shook.

"…I-I'm Damian Fulsom…" I stammered as I nervously shook her hand. Back home I was barely known as the local shut-in, I would never leave my house and the only people I would talk were my mother and Stein on his occasional visits. I tried to make friends once when my confidence and self-esteem weren't completely shattered and it didn't go well. Yet here I am, stepping aside and letting Maka inside my new apartment.

"This is a nice place," she said looking around the living room/kitchen. I just shrugged; I didn't trust myself to speak. "Are you enrolling into the DWMA?" I nodded, it was a bit on the jittery side but if she noticed she didn't say anything. "Are you joining the E.A.T. class or the N.O.T. class?"

"I-I'm not…sure…" I managed to squeak out. Someone was knocking on the door again. _Oh how can this get any worse?_ I opened the door and saw none other than Stein now carrying a duffel bag full of who knows what. _I'm about to find out…_

"Hello Maka," he greeted. "Is there any reason why you're in my nephew's apartment?"

"I noticed that he moved in and wanted to introduce myse…" she froze and recapped what Stein had said. "H-he's your nephew?"

"Can't you tell?" he asked placing a hand on my shoulder. _Of course she can't,_ I thought. _The only thing we have in common appearance wise is that we both wear glasses and we're not even wearing the same kind._ Stein wore round frameless glasses while I wore square glasses with a black frame. Maka kept looking at me and Stein back and forth trying to find any similarities even though there would be none.

"Y-you're not going to find any…" I said meekly. "S-similarities, I mean…" Maka seemed to get the hint that that I didn't like being stared at like a circus freak and stopped. I didn't like being stared at, at all, but this was a little more unpleasant.

"I-I'll just head out now, i-it was nice meeting you Damian." Maka hurried out of the apartment, I doubt I'll be speaking to her again. I knew Stein had a reputation for being a madman and knew I would probably get stuck with something like that too for just being in the same gene pool area. I wasn't ashamed of being Stein's nephew but it seemed unfair that something has to be wrong with me by association.

"Well now that she's gone we can began." Stein said. I looked at him confused as he pulled out a bunch of textbooks from that bag. "Before you can begin classes I need to make sure you're up to date with everyone else in your future class, Crescent Moon. So I'll be tutoring you until then, now, let's begin."

**Maka's POV**

Stein wasn't in class the next day. Instead Lord Death told Mifune to sub for him and have us spend the entire class reviewing work we did over a year ago, lucky for me because I had a hard time concentrating in class. Damian Fulsom, Stein's nephew, was living right next door to me and the others. I haven't told them yet because I wasn't sure how they would react, Soul would probably want to move out. I was probably overthinking this but I just couldn't wrap my head around it, that shy boy was related to Stein, sure he was only his nephew so he couldn't be "that" closely related, but it was still close. I flashed back to when Stein and Damian were standing next to each other. Stein looked at me with the same creepy, smart, & smug combo look he always had while Damian kept his shy persona and looked at the floor, he also looked a little…hurt… I had just realized that I was probably looking at him like he some sort of freak! I must've made Damian feel awful, I feel like such a jerk. I'll have to make it up to him when I get home.

**Cole's POV**

So this is Death City, the desert oasis and home to the one and only Death Weapon Meister Academy. I never thought I'd enroll in it but when shit hit the fan in New York I really had no choice but to go here. I was being led around by this zombie guy, Sid, and he was telling me how the Academy would help me unlock my "full potential" and other kinds of bullshit. My full potential probably involves burning things, for as long as I could remember I had always been a pyromaniac, not just by using matches and lighters, no, simply snapping my fingers is enough to start a fire, and you can imagine people really don't like that kind of power. From California to New Jersey people will say, 'Have you heard of Cole Connors the Pyro?' 'That troublemaker is always causing fires.' 'You treat him like an actual human, kiss your belongings goodbye and get ready to be burned.' I don't even get a chance. I had somehow made some sort of life in New York but on tiny spark in a gas station and I was screwed and had to run to Sid, who I had turned down a million times about enrolling, with my tail between my legs. Right now Sid was telling me about how I was going to fit in here just fine and I almost laughed. One tiny fire and I'm thrown out on my ass, it's just how it works.

**Damian's POV**

"Focus," Stein ordered me as I was preparing to use "Soul Perception". I felt some kind of pulse and then I could not only see Stein's soul but every soul in the city. And there was this gigantic soul that covered the whole city. Stein explained that was Lord Death's soul, I knew Lord Death was supposed to be powerful but…wow.

"Now that you can use Soul Perception, I want you to try something," Stein said. "Focus on my soul and see what happens." I didn't know what the point was but I did it anyway. I focused on Stein's soul, which didn't fit in my living room/kitchen, and then every characteristic, trait, and fault Stein had popped into my mind. Just by looking at his soul I could see everything that made Stein, Stein. I told Stein this and he just smiled, and then I asked why he wanted me to focus on his soul because I was still a little lost.

"I just wanted to make sure that you could use Soul Perception correctly," he answered nonchalantly. "I think we can call it a day, you should be able to attend classes soon at this rate, we still have a lot to go through though and we still need to pair you up with a weapon partner, but for now you can relax." Stein packed up his things and left with a simple head nod. When he was gone I went to my bedroom, which still had completely white walls. I flashed back to Stein's soul; it was stitched up and had a screw in it as well, made me wonder what my soul would look like. I took a bunch of blue paint and began painting what I thought my soul would look like, but I just ended up painting a cartoonish version of my head, definitely not one of my more creative moments. I heard a knock at the door and figured Stein had forgotten something. I opened the door and, to my surprise, I saw Maka.

"Hi Damian," she greeted.

"Uh…hi…" I replied a little shocked. I figured if I ever saw her again she'd avoid me or pretend I didn't exist. Yet here she was again, same friendly smile on her face.

"Can I come in?"

"…Eh…s-sure, I guess…" I stepped aside to let her in. She went to living room area and sat on one of the couches and I sat on the other.

"Um…d-do you want any…tea or…something?" I managed to ask.

"No I'm fine," she replied easily. "Listen Damian, I wanted to apologies for earlier, it was a bit of shock hearing that you're related to Prof. Stein." I just shrugged and a small smile. _If I didn't know it I wouldn't believe that he and I were related_, I thought. "Still I could have handled it a little better, there's nothing wrong with being related to him and I shouldn't have acted like that."

"I-it's fine. R-really…" Maka just smiled at me and then asked when I would start attending classes. I explained to her, as calmly as I could, that Stein was going to tutor me until I was able to join Crescent Moon. Maka listened patiently but then she seemed a bit shocked when I mentioned Crescent Moon.

"You're going to be joining Crescent Moon?" Maka asked a little concerned. I nodded confused at the question. "I'm in Crescent Moon, and everybody in Crescent Moon are juniors." I was shocked by that bit of news. "Is Stein really going to put you in there?" I shrugged. Maybe there's another Crescent Moon class, or Stein could've gotten the classes wrong. Even if Stein puts me in the same class as Maka I guess it would be okay, but why would Stein put me in a junior class when I'm only a freshman? "Well if you do get put in Crescent Moon and run into a snag I could always help you." Maka closed her eyes and grew a confident smile. "I happen to be at the top of my class." I couldn't help but smile. I found it kind of cute with how much pride she put into that title.

"Hey Maka are you in here?" a guy with white hair, red eyes, and sharp teeth asked as he knocked on the door then walked in anyway.

"I'm right here Soul," Maka said. Soul walked to us and looked at me with a uninterested expression.

"Is this guy our new neighbor?" he asked pointing at me.

"Yes Soul, this is Damian Fulsom. Damian this is my weapon partner Soul Eater."

"Hey."

"…Hi…"

"Not much of a talker, are you?" I shook my head. Soul only shrugged and motioned for Maka to get up and follow him. "Maka I got us mission nearby, let's go."

"Alright, see you around Damian." I waved as the two left. With nothing else to do I took out my sketch book. I figured I could walk around town and see what I can sketch, but that proud smile Maka gave off was still in my head. I opened my sketchbook and I, not to brag, perfectly sketched that adorable, proud smile.

**Cole's POV**

"Hello Cole, what's up?" the Grim Reaper greeted me when Sid had lead me to the Death Room.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Death," I replied.

"It's Lord Death," Sid explained.

"'Lord' Death? What makes you a lord?"

"Other than the fact I own the school and this city?"

"Point…"

"Now I heard you've had difficulties with other people because of your, "special", ability. But you shouldn't let that discourage you from obtaining the full DWMA experience!" What a polite way of saying "we'll still teach you even though you're a freak." I know these guys take in oddballs all the time and some have weapon forms that can manipulate fire too, but I bet none of them are like me. "So what do you think about the academy so far."

"It's…big…and apparently complicated."

"No one said the life of a Demon Weapon would be easy." Yes, according to Lord Death I'm a demon weapon. I have no idea what kind but I'm guessing it's a kind of weapon that makes fire, which would explain a lot. "But other than that did, Sid explain everything about the academy, Partnership, Living Arrangements, Name Change, etcetera?"

"Yeah, yeah, he explained-name change?"

"Oh yes! We give students the option to change their names while they attend classes here. But if you'd change your name you'd have to keep that name for a period of two years before you can change it back." Well that would be interesting. There's no doubt that my name is probably infamous around the country by now so I could benefit from being called something else for a while.

"Well then, I'd like to be called Pyro."

**Damian's POV**

Today, Stein was taking me to the Academy. Apparently they found a Demon Weapon that they would like me to partner up with.

"Why do I have to be paired

with this specific Demon Weapon?" I asked Stein as we walked up the enormous staircase leading to the Academy.

"Well I'm sure you know by now that Crescent Moon is full of juniors."

"Yeah, Maka told me."

"Are you getting "friendly" with Maka?"

"What?"

"Never mind, anyway like I said Crescent Moon is full of juniors. So any freshman weapon that I pair with you will be at a big disadvantage. So naturally we needed to find a demon weapon with enough knowledge to join Crescent Moon as well."

"And this one meets that quota?"

"Precisely."

"So I'm stuck being paired with this weapon no matter what?"

"No, I'm sure we can find someone else who can become a junior instantly. It's just that you're certain circumstances leave you with limited options."

"Great…"

**Pyro's POV**

Before I could start school I needed to be assigned a Meister. At least that's what Sid told me. But instead of pairing me up with some of their new meat, which would force me to start school as a freshman, they apparently found a Meister that would start school as a junior. I had a sort of an independent study about Souls in order to see if my power has something to do with my soul. According to Lord Death I knew enough to start as a junior. Sid had me wait in a small room that is reserved for special soul training.

"Now because of your certain condition we feel that you should first try to team up with this Meister," Sid told me as I waited for said Meister.

"Is he fireproof?" I asked discouraged.

"I wasn't talking about that. But with it being pointed out please do not burn this Meister."

"Yeah, yeah, I know the drill, if I barbecue the guy I get tossed out on my ass."

"We wouldn't throw you out if you accidently burn someone. We'd might imprison you, but that's only to protect you from the Meister's uncle."

"What are talking about?" I asked getting a bit nervous.

"You see, this Meister happens to be the nephew of Franken Stein."

"What?!" I only met Stein once and that was all it took to know he was completely insane. "What kind of freak are you trying to pair me up with?!" Sid only shrugged.

"I couldn't tell you, I never met the kid. Besides he's only Stein's nephew, they aren't that closely related."

"That doesn't help!" Then the door opened and I froze when I saw Stein walk in. Behind him was my new Meister, the spawn of the mad scientist, the super shy kid that could barely look at me…wait, what? Behind Stein was a kid with messy brown hair, blue eyes that hid behind black framed glasses, slightly pale skin, and he wore the clothes some kind of shut-in would wear not anything close to a mad scientist jr.

"Damian this is Pyro," Stein told the kid. "He's the weapon we'd like you to be partners with until further notice." He gave me a slight smile that still managed to send a chill up my spine. He and Sid left after Sid instructed us to meet them in the Dance Studio when we got acquainted. Damian would occasionally glance at me but then instantly go back to the floor.

"Seriously?" I asked aloud. "You're Stein's nephew?" Damian nodded slightly. "Sid scared the hell out of me making me think you were some kind of psycho like him." I heard Damian grumble a bit and he seemed to glare at the floor. I don't know why, but something about that angry rejected look on his face reminded me of me. "Sorry, no offense intended." Damian's face softened but he still wouldn't look at me for more than a few seconds. "Your name's Damian right?" Damian nodded.

"D-Damian...Fulsom…" he added timidly.

"Well them Fulsom, do you mind me calling you Fulsom?" Fulsom shook his head. "We better not keep the old guys waiting." I got up and walked out, with Fulsom trailing behind me. When I passed him I noticed I was about a head taller than him. As I walked to where this Dance Studio was supposed to be, I felt something weird. Like someone was watching me, no, not just watching, looking through me… I turned around and looked at Fulsom suspiciously and he looked away nervously, but I couldn't tell if he was trying to hide something or if this was his normal amount nervousness.

"Are you doing that?" I asked.

"D-doing what?"

"I don't know...I'm just getting this weird feeling...like something is looking through me…"

"Oh, y-yeah...that was me...I-I was...looking at your Soul…"

"You can do that?" Fulsom nodded. "What's my soul like?"

"It's...big, and...uh, on fire…"

"...My soul is on fire?" Fulsom nodded again. "Okay...I'll have to deal with that later…"

**Damian's POV**

Pyro and I entered the Dance Studio and saw Stein and Sid waiting for us.

"Are you two ready?" Sid asked.

"S-sure…" I said as Pyro just shrugged.

"Good, now we'll begin by having Pyro transform into his weapon form. Do you remember how to do it?"

"I never tried it but I remember what you told me to do…" Pyro closed his eyes and he began glowing white. His body seemed to jump into the air, spin around and morph in shape and size.

"Grab him!" Sid ordered me.

"O-okay!" I grabbed a part of Pyro that turned into a hilt. I swung Pyro down and the white light disappeared and Pyro became a big demonic sword you'd see in a Final Fantasy game. The hilt had a red demon eye that would move around like a human one.

"...I'm a sword…" his voice came from the sword. "I'm a fucking sword?! How does that make any sense?!" I had no idea what he was talking about but I didn't pry.

"Worry about it later," Stein ordered. "For now I want to test Damian's combat skills."

"...C-c-combat skills?" Stein didn't teach me anything about fighting!

"You're kidding me right?" Pyro asked as the demon eye looked at me.

"Relax Damian you'll be fine," Stein reassured me yet really failing to do so. Suddenly Stein lunged at me and I quickly blocked with Pyro's blade. I looked at him scared but Stein gave me a smile.

"Not bad…You seem to have blocking down."

"S-Stein…"

"Now let's test those reflexes." Stein grabbed Pyro's handle and threw him in the air. He then threw punches at me rapidly and somehow I managed to dodge them all. I couldn't believe it. I stepped back and caught Pyro while falling over in the process.

"You're reflexes are in good condition." Stein said turning his screw. He then stood in a defensive stance and motioned for me to come at him. "Now try attacking me."

"Uh...o-okay…" I ran to him and swung Pyro clumsily, Stein easily dodged and I nearly tripped over my own feet.

"Oh come on!" Pyro yelled at me, his demon eye becoming slanted showing he was mad.

"I'm sorry!"

"You need to calm yourself," Stein ordered. "You're constant nervousness and overthinking will be your downfall out on the field." That's easier said than done and he knows it! Being a nervous wreck and constantly over thinking everything is all I know!

_Stop thinking..._

_What was that_? I thought confused. I just heard some kind of voice in my head. Was it Pyro's? No, even if that was possible his voice and that one is completely different. It almost sounded like...mine…

_Stop thinking...just do..._

I looked at Stein. I kept thinking of how he could beat me up easily or how one tiny mistake from him could kill me. I began taking deep breaths and tried to clear my mind. Then I saw only Stein, my crazy uncle. I tightened my grip on Pyro and placed his blade on my right shoulder.

"Fulsom...what are you doing?" Pyro asked.

"I have absolutely no idea…" I said without stuttering. I ran towards Stein and swung Pyro down strongly. Stein jumped back, narrowly avoided getting cut.

"That's it! Now you're getting the hang of this!" I swung Pyro at Stein more firmly, yet he still expertly dodged my attacks. Stein kicked me, I blocked with Pyro in time but I was still thrown back slightly.

_You're doing well...Now resonate with Pyro..._

_Now? _I thought hoping the voice would hear it.

_Yes, now…_

_Why was I listening to this voice?_ I asked myself. Yet I still followed it's order. I'm not exactly sure how I did, but I did it. I began resonating with Pyro.

"Woah! Fulsom, what are you…?" Pyro grew quiet as he felt our Soul's connect. stein looked at me puzzled as I kept resonating. I felt warm. And I saw Pyro's blade ignite with fire. Then I saw bits of fire sprout onto me and I panicked.

"Agh! I'm on fire!" I yelled. I dropped Pyro and began frantically patting the flames as Sid and Stein came to help me. But when I released Pyro the flames disappeared and I wasn't even burned.

"Are you alright?" Stein asked checking me for burn marks.

"I-I'm fine Stein," I said.

"Good. Now what happened?!"

"I-I'm not sure…" How am I supposed to explain that a voice in my head told me what to do.

"Whatever happened it looks like Pyro's fire will spread to his meister however or whenever he's used," Sid evaluated. "He might be too dangerous to wield."

"B-but I'm not burned!" I defended.

"Maybe, but I don't think you should pair up with him. I rather not explain to your mother about how you contracted third degree burns all over your body." I looked between Sid and Stein and looked for Pyro, I saw him leave quickly, looking completely rejected...

**Pyro's POV**

Well this has to be a new fucking record. I've only been here for a few days and I've already screwed up and have no other choice but to leave. Good thing I never unpacked, hopefully I can get to my car and skip town to avoid the whole "we have no choice" speech and Fulsom's psycho uncle. I was race walking down the giant staircase when I heard him again.

"P-Pyro wait!" I turned around and saw Fulsom rushing down the stairs towards me, Stein and Sid were watching from a distance. Fulsom didn't look burned so maybe the screw head won't try to kill me.

"Hey Fulsom," I replied casually.

"W-where you going?" he asked.

"I'm pretty sure I wore out my welcome so it's probably best if I just leave."

"I-it wasn't your fault! I-it was an accident...I-I shouldn't have tried that!"

"Nice of you say Fulsom, but my firepower is still here, and being my Meister will mean your in constant threat of being burned. You're probably better off finding someone else to be your partner." I turned around and began walking away again.

"I-I...I'm willing to keep trying!"

"Excuse me?" I asked turning around

"...I'm willing...t-t-to keep trying...y-you know...if you are you are, too."

"...Are you sure...Because I can't guarantee that if we keep trying that this little partnership of ours won't end well."

"W-well... we won't know...or, uh, even get there...u-unless we actually start." He held a shaky hand and looked at me with his big blue eyes. "P-Partners?" I glanced at Stein and Sid, they were a little worried, but not "completely" against the idea. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad being part of the DWMA.

"...Ah what the hell…" I grabbed his hand and shook. "Puh-Partners." Fulsom cracked a smile and snickered. I saw Stein and Sid smirk, they weren't going to stop this crazy duo from becoming Meister and Weapon.

**Stein's POV**

I walked into the Death Room where Lord Death was meeting me.

"What's up Stein," he asked in his usual manner when I walked in. "How's your nephew doing?"

"He's doing well, he just picked his weapon partner."

"Good for him! Now speaking of weapons we've recently recruited a new demon weapon. He's a bit on the strange side so I'd like you to help him find a partner. His name is…"

"Pyro? I know about him, he's who my nephew paired up with."

"Really? Well isn't that killing two birds with one stone. Well done Stein!"

"Thank you, now I trust you know why I'm here?"

"Yes, I've already sent word to him. He should be calling us any second now." When he finished speaking his mirror began to ripple and Free the Wolfman appeared on it.

"You've got a lot of nerve calling me Death," Free snarled. "What? Are you going to try and convince me to stop running and turn myself in? Well forget it!"

"That's not why we called Free," I explained.

"Then why did you call me?"

"We called to tell you that the time has come," Lord Death replied.

"Time for what?"

"You didn't forget did you?"

"I forgot my own name because of you!"

"Did you forget the reason you stole that witch eye in the first place?" I asked.

"No I…" Free's eyes widened when he realised what we were talking about. "Oh, so it's time for that."

"Yup," Lord Death replied cheerfully.

"And you know who it is?"

"We've always known," I told him.

"What?! And you didn't tell me?!"

"It didn't matter at the time."

"Didn't matter?! He's in constant danger of his father's enemies!"

"They haven't found out about him yet, they probably don't even know he exists."

"Probably? That's all you got? They 'probably' don't know he's you-know-who's heir and the secret to gaining everything he has! You know what, fuck it, I don't care. Just tell me where he is so I can protect him."

"He's here," Lord Death answered. "And he'll be attending the Academy soon." Free's expression went blank.

"He's with you…Of course he's with you, where else would he be! Now how am I supposed to do my job without getting arrested?!"

"Don't worry Free," I said. "I have a plan for you to both complete your task and avoid getting arrested."

"And how's that going to work?"

"Listen up and pay attention. This is only the beginning of a long and complicated plan."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the Prologue. Definitely a step up from the last one. I'll update this story as soon as I can but I need to work on my other fanfictions as well as my own original work. So see you all next time...this is the Bio-Devil!<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Bio-Devil: Finally it's time to submit the first chapter of Soul Eater: Legacy of Achilles. I'll keep this not short and let you read it I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Damian's First Mission. Is Damian Immortal or Just Lucky?<strong>

**Damian's POV**

I followed Pyro into the Death City garages where he apparently had a car stored there with a few of his things. We went into his garage space and I saw a well maintained Ferrari Sergio.

"W-wow…" I first said seeing the Italian sports car.

"Yeah, you wouldn't believe what I had to do to get this sweet ride." He opened the trunk and pulled out a ratty duffle bag practically mummified with duct tape. "Since I'm going to be staying I might as well unpack my things. Let's go to your place."

"O-okay." I led Pyro to my apartment and bumped into Maka on the way there. She was with a thin boy with pink hair, black eyes, and wore some kind of long black robe.

"Hi Damian," Maka said cheerfully. "Damian this is my friend Crona, he lives with me and Soul. Crona this is our new neighbor Damian."

"Nice to meet you…" he said shyly.

"Likewise…" I said surprisingly easily.

"How pathetic!" yelled a high pitched voice. Next thing I knew some kind of black horror movie puppet was hanging onto Crona's head. Pyro and I stared at the thing shocked while Maka and Crona payed no mind to this.

"This is my weapon partner Ragnarok," Crona said pointing to the puppet.

"I'd say it's nice to meet you but it isn't," Ragnarok said rudely.

"Be nice Ragnarok," Maka said glaring at him.

"Or what? What could you do to me cow?" I widened my eyes after hearing his remark but Maka just hardened her glare.

"Ignore him, he may be tiny but he has got a big and dirty mouth."

"I'd offer to weld it shut for you but I need to see the mouth first," Pyro said examining Ragnarok. A slit formed on Ragnarok's lower face and became a giant gaping mouth.

"Here it is. Now what are you going to do?" Pyro raised his hand and engulfed it with flames.

"I'm gonna make you a lot less obnoxious."

"Wait, what the…!" Crona backed away from Pyro's flaming hand and Ragnarok took cover behind his head. Maka quickly grabbed Pyro's arm to stop him.

"Th-that isn't necessary...uh…"

"Oh! Uh-this is my new partner...Pyro. Pyro, Maka."

"Sup," he replied.

"Nice to meet you Pyro." Pyro somehow 'turned off' his fire, I have no idea how else to describe how he somehow made flame's disappear from his hand, and then Maka released his arm.

"...I was just taking Pyro to my...our...apartment...to help him get settled…"

"Oh that's nice, Crona and I were going shopping. I'll catch up with you when we get back okay?"

"S-sure..." With that Maka and Crona left.

"She your girlfriend or something?"

"N-no! Sh-she's just my neighbor!"

"Whatever you say…" I took Pyro into the apartment and showed him his room. He said he liked the bar counter, and that it also gave him a nostalgic feeling, that gave me a few mean stereotypical ideas that I didn't want to stay out loud. Pyro went into his room to start unpacking whatever was in that mummy bag of his and I just hung out in the living room area. I was still a bit shocked he called Maka my girlfriend, we only met a couple days ago yet I couldn't help but be embarrassed by it. I took out my sketchbook and started sketching Pyro. After drawing his persona I drew flames all around him. I finished just in time to answer the door when Stein decided to pay me a visit.

"Hi Stein," I greeted.

"Hey Damian." Stein walked in carrying a package and sat on one of the couches.

"What brings you here?" I asked but I guessed it had something to do with that package.

"I have your first mission," he replied bluntly.

"A-a mission?! Already?...I-I haven't even started school yet!"

"Damian you're in the E.A.T. class, so you'll have to start taking missions sooner or later and the quicker you get used to that concept the better." Stein placed a form on the coffee table that had all the mission details on it. "It's an easy mission in a nearby town. Just kill one Kishin and you'll be done." A chill ran up my spine after he said the word "kill". I could barely kill bugs with a fly swatter, another human...well, something that used to be human, is a completely different story. Not to mention the fact that it'll try to kill me too. Stein could see my discomfort with the whole ordeal so he added: "If it'll make you feel better I'll have another team go with you to make sure you don't screw up and get killed." I nodded and the door opened behind me.

"Damian?" I heard Maka's voice behind me.

"O-Oh! H-hello Maka..." I replied.

"Maka, perfect timing."

"Prof. Stein! N-nice to see you too. Um...why is it perfect exactly?" The look on her face showed that she felt like she just walked into a fatal situation.

"Well I was just giving Damian his first mission and he's a little nervous about it. I planned on sending someone along with him, and then you walk in."

"All you want me to do is watch Damian while he's on a mission?"

"Yes, that's all, though you might want to bring Soul with you."

"Sure thing. Don't worry Damian, I'll make sure nothing goes wrong." Before I could reply, or form a complete sentence she left to most likely get Soul. I turned back to Stein and eyed the package he had.

"So what's with the package?" I asked.

"A gift from your mother," he answered before tossing me the box in question. I opened the package and saw it held a pair of black combat boots. I held mom's gift in front of him and gave a confused expression.

"Combat boots?"

"According to your Mother they belonged to your father and they gave him good luck so, to give her peace of mind, she sent them to you."

"Do I have to wear them?"

"I would recommend it, they may be old but they will be a big help out in the field."

"...Fine..." I went in my room and strapped on the boots. It was strange, but they fit me perfectly, and even though they claimed to be old they felt pretty new and there was some sort of odd feeling around the heels but I couldn't put my finger on it, it just felt...heavier for some reason though it was still easy to move around in. I went back into the living room and saw Pyro was there in a red leather jacket and ready for a road trip. Stein must've explained everything to him while I was changing footwear.

"It took you this long to put on a pair of boots?" Pyro asked with an annoyed expression.

"I-it was only a minute! A-and the heels...f-f-feel weird."

"They feel weird?" Pyro repeated confused. I nodded before we both turned to my uncle only to receive a shrug from the screw-headed scientist.

"All I know is your father had them custom made," he added.

"Whatever, c'mon Fulsom, let's get going."

Maka and I were standing in front of the Death City garages waiting for Soul and Pyro to claim their "rides". I had all my attention on my boots and not because I couldn't look at Maka, it was because I was still trying to figure out what was wrong with them.

"Something wrong Damian?" Maka asked.

"It's these boots...they just...feel weird…"

"Weird how?"

"I don't know...somewhere around the heel…"

"Where'd you get them from?"

"My mom...she said it was...dad's lucky charm or something…"

"Was your dad in the military?" I only shrugged. Combat boots usually mean military, or in this case military school, but it's nothing definite in whether my dad was a soldier or not. In fact I don't have anything definite on my dad. "You don't know? Does your father not talk about himself?"

"He'd have to be around for him to talk about himself," I thought aloud without realising.

"Wha-what, oh, uh-uh, I-I'm sorry…"

"N-No! It's okay! H-h-he left when I was born. I-I never even knew him!" Somehow that only made Maka feel worse. I just turned back to the stupid boots that started it all and stayed quiet. _I'm just no good at talking…_ I thought pitifully. _Soul, Pyro, hurry before this gets worse..._ Now I realized they were taking a long time getting their vehicles. "...Th-They've been gone for...a while..." I said in hopes to break the tension.

"Yeah...they have..." Maka went into the garage and I followed. We were greeted by the sight of Pyro and Soul arguing about who's ride was better. They must've been doing this for a while now because they were already at the nit-picking point where they try to find the tiniest advantage they have over the other.

"Hey!" Maka yelled gaining our weapon partners' attention. "In case you two forgot we have a mission to go on!" They both grumbled in response but wouldn't stop glaring at each other. Maka sighed in annoyance. "This is going to get old real fast."

"I'm pretty sure it already did..." Maka smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

The four of us were riding down the road leading us to Austin, Nevada. There was a Kishin terrorizing the town and Stein wants us take care of it. I was so nervous about this mission that I could feel myself shake.

"Nervous or are you just scared that I'm driving?" Pyro asked. I only nodded in my classic jittery manner before I processed the last option. "Cute, but I can tell it's the mission that's bugging you. Well don't worry, you've got me as a weapon partner, after all."

"H-Have you ever...y-you know...k-k-killed a-a Kishin before?"

"Well, no...but come on, how hard can it be?" _Well that's easy for you to say,_ I thought. _All you have to do is turn into a big sword, I'll be doing all the actual fighting..._ I looked at Soul and Maka for an answer to Pyro's question but I quickly stopped myself. I didn't want them to know how scared I was, especially Maka. It was hard to believe that she seemed to care about me this much after we just met a few days ago. I wondered what she was thinking.

**Maka's POV**

It was the middle of the night when we reached Austin. Damian went ahead carrying Pyro in his sword form. I never would have guessed that Pyro was a sword, taking in account of his fire powers I thought he would have been a lantern like Jacqueline. I watched Damian's back with Soul in his weapon form. _This is Damian's mission,_ I told myself. _I can't interfere but I have to be ready to help him when...if he needs it._ After that "boot incident" I was a little on edge in making sure Damian didn't get hurt physically or emotionally. Damian seemed fine about his father being brought up but I just couldn't imagine it sitting well with him.

"Damian," I said running up to him. He jumped a little and looked around frantically, he was relieved when his face finally rested on mine.

"Wh-what?" he asked nervously. I couldn't tell if he was nervous about the mission or if it was his general shyness but I didn't ask.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry about...you know..."

"Wha...o-oh that?! M-Maka it's fine. It doesn't bother me..."

"Are you sure because..."

"Maka please I need to focus on this mission so this is not the best time to bring this up!" Damian said very quickly and without stuttering.

"Oh! Right, right." I climbed up a building and kept an eye on him from the rooftops.

"What was that all about?" Soul asked confused.

"I...most likely brought up a touchy subject with Damian..."

"'Most '?"

"He said it doesn't bother him but I'm not convinced."

"He only seemed bothered when you broke his concentration, I'm sure you're fine."

"Maybe but..." I noticed that Damian walked ahead a few blocks and I tried to catch up with him but a familiar and unwanted voice stopped me.

"Don't worry about your boyfriend, you'll need to worry about yourself."

**Damian's POV**

This was nerve wracking! Every single noise could be that Kishin that's here. And this is supposed to be a regular thing back at the academy! I jumped when I heard a cat run by.

"Jesus Fulsom!" Pyro yelled. "Would you calm down already."

"Y-y-you do realize that...o-one slip up could...k-k-k-kill me!"

"Being so tense about it is not going to help!" I heard some kind of rustling behind me and I quickly jumped too face it.

"M-M-Maka! I-is that you?" I heard the sound of metal clicking and some kind of sound of cloth being scraped on a surface. _I'm guessing that's a no..._ A man came out of the shadows and he was definitely not right. His head was hairless, full of scars, and was missing his eyelids, lips, and nose. His eyes seemed dead but I knew he saw me somehow. He was wearing an open straight jacket, the sleeves covered his arm entirely and there were claw like blades that seemed to poke out of them. His baggy pants went down to his sock covered feet that balanced only on his toes. I didn't need to use soul perception, I knew he was the Kishin...Soul Perception...I just realized I could've used that to search for this guy. _I'm such an idiot...well it's too late now, time to fight. _We circle around each other cautiously, the Kishin's feet never left the ground, it just slides around like a child pretending to ice skate.

"You ready for this?" Pyro asked.

"N-not really...but we might as well try..." The man literally leaped at us and tried to sink its claws into me. I blocked with Pyro's blade and he jumped toward a building. The man's claws went into the building's side and he began to crawl around the wall like a freaking spider! He began leaping and crawling away on other buildings.

"You've gotta be kidding me..." I mumbled.

"Go after him!" Pyro yelled.

"R-right." I ran after the Spider but easily lost him. I used soul perception this time and found him in a nearby alleyway right before he pounced on us. I quickly blocked again but the Spider sent his claws to the ground next to us and swung around to kick me in the back. I tumbled into the alley and the Spider jumped on top of me. He trapped my arms under his legs and rose a claw to impale me but he never got the chance. Pyro ignited himself and the Spider's jacket caught on fire. The Spider jumped off and jumped away to put out his jacket.

"Damn that was close..." I mumbled terrified.

"You need to be more careful," Pyro said. "Luckily I was there to do Maka and Soul's job." Now that he said that I didn't see Maka and Soul for a while and that incident would've been the perfect time to intervene. Of course it was a fast one and there wasn't much time to react...but I couldn't think of that now, I had to get that Spider. I picked up Pyro and looked for that Spider but I lost him again. I used soul perception to see if I could find him but to also find Soul and Maka. I saw the Spider wasn't far and I saw that Maka and Soul were right behind us...along with some kind of mixed soul. I turned around and saw Maka and Soul unconscious in the arms of a werewolf. Yes, a real life Werewolf!

"So you're the new Death lackey these two were supposed to babysit," he dropped the two to the ground and stepped toward us. "I'm going to enjoy seeing the looks on their faces when they wake up to see you torn to pieces."

"Who the hell is this guy?" Pyro asked.

"I-I-I have no idea..." I answered. "B-but...I'm pretty sure...this mission just got a lot more complicated..."

"The names Free," the wolfman said.

"Free?" Pyro repeated puzzled.

"Yeah, you can thank Lord Death for making me rename myself when he buries you!" Free lunged at us and attacked with a punch to Pyro's blade. We were pushed back and I nearly fell over trying to keep my balance. Free rushed toward us. I swung Pyro and he ignited himself creating a flaming slice that hit Free's arm. I watched in horror as Free's gash quickly healed itself.

"Nice try but I'm immortal. Little cuts like this is going to do anything to me!"

"Crap," Pyro said. "Any ideas Fulsom?"

"U-uh..." Free took a step forward and I bolted in the other direction. "Avoid dying at all cost!"

"That's it?! I like not dying as much as the next guy but not if it means turning into a coward!"

"Then how are we supposed to fight a freaking immortal werewolf?!"

"...I'll have to get back to you on that..." I just kept running as I heard Free was running after us. I never felt so scared and I hated the feeling, but I was still running while I subconsciously berated myself for doing it. I ducked behind an alleyway and tried to breathe silently.

"Damian, you damn coward..." I mumbled at myself. I heard some kind of rocky stabbing sound. I looked up and saw the Spider above us. "...Oh yeah...forgot about you..." Spider swung down and would've stabbed me in the face if I didn't roll away. "This is just what I need..." He jumped at me and I jumped away wielding Pyro in a weak battle stance.

"Do or die time Fulsom!"

"I-I know!" Spider lunged again and I met his claws and Pyro's blade. I twisted it and forced Spider to shuffle to the side just enough for me to smack him with Pyro's handle. Even when the guy staggers his feet never leave the ground unless he's jumping. I ran towards him and swung down and nearly got him but he shuffled out of the way just in time. And then as if life just wanted to make things worse for me, Free finally caught up with us.

"You can be a real bitch to find kid," Free snarled. "I'll give you that, but now..." Before Free could finish Spider took his chance. He pounced on my back, wrapped his legs around my arms, and then one of his blades was swept across my throat. Time seemed to stop, I barely felt Spider jump and heard the faint sound of Pyro screaming my name but my heart was drowning him out by beating in my ears. Horrified, I slowly grabbed my throat and felt the fresh blood. But that's all I felt, no gash or anything close to a cut. My heartbeats returned to my chest where they belonged but time still slowed. Pyro was still screaming my name and Free didn't move for some reason. Then _that _voice spoke up.

_Spider is behind you_

I began turning around slowly to hopefully keep up the illusion that I was dying.

_Kill him!_

Then in one big, quick swing I sliced Spider in half. His body turned black and then faded away, leaving behind his Kishin soul.

_Now face the Wolfman..._

I turned around and saw Free had his hand on his chest, his shoulders were down, and his eyes were hooded. He looked...relieved...but why?

"Fulsom!" Pyro yelled causing me to jump.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Y-your alive?!"

"Y-yeah...looks like I am...sorry to disappoint you..."

"Hey don't get me wrong I'm glad that you're still kicking and all but how the hell did you survive getting your throat cut open?! There's not even a mark! Just blood, blood that we need to clean up before Stein sees..."

"L-L-Look I-I-I have no idea how that happened but I am really not in a position to question it...S-so let's just...beat this guy...somehow...any ideas…?"

"No…"

_Soul Resonance_

_What?_ I thought to the voice in my head. _Last time I tried that…_

_You overreacted, the fire didn't burn, now try it again._

_Why do I listen to this thing?_ I asked myself hoping the voice wouldn't reply. I held Pyro strongly and readied for Soul Resonance.

"Woah! Fulsom stop!" Pyro yelled. "I know what you're doing and I'm putting and end to it right now!"

"Pyro...we need to try it again..."

"No fucking way! You remember what happened last time you tried that?"

"Nothing happened...I wasn't burned...I-I was just scared...besides...we need to try it again sometime..."

"And you want to try it now?"

"You're saying you have a better option? I wasn't aware we had any choice in the matter..."

"...Fine, but don't blame me for whatever happens!"

"Fair enough..." I activated the resonance again and this time Pyro responded more cooperatively. We kept sending our soul wavelengths to each other until we felt the power. Then I saw the fire beginning to sprout on me.

"Fulsom...!"

"It's okay..." I replied. The fire on me wasn't burning. The flames didn't even feel hot, just warm. When I didn't fight it the flames grew until my arms, legs and shoulders looked like they were drenched in fire. _This is some kind...Flame Resonance..._ I thought. _That's actually not a bad name for it._

"You think a little fire is going to stop me?" Free asked unimpressed.

"Well we won't know if we don't try..." I charged at Free, faster than I knew I could, the fire was increasing my speed somehow. I swung Pyro at blinding speed, Free dodged as best he could but I still managed to give him a few good gashes.

"Argh...! Dammit!" Free yelled. "You're pretty good kid, but not great!" Free gave me a strong shove into a large Ice Pillar behind us. But as soon as we got close the pillar began to quickly melt and we passed right through it without even touching any ice.

"What the hell?!" Free yelled confused.

"Well that was lucky..." I said.

"You said it." Pyro replied.

"Let's see if you think your so lucky after this! _**Ice Cone Swarm!**_" Ice patches formed around us and shot spikes at us. But the same thing happened, the cones began melting as soon as they got close and didn't even touch me. "Oh come on!"

"This guy is something else..." Pyro said as we watch Free have a tiny tantrum.

"He definitely can't take the heat..." I added. "So we may want to turn it up."

"Meh, why not...it's been working well for us so far." I focused all of Pyro's flames into his blade, it glowed bright orange and began to expand along with his demonic eye.

"Time for the grand finale..." I mumbled. "Hey Free!"

"What?!"

"Take this!" I held up Pyro and began to swing him down feeling a massive power wave.

"Bring it on!" He yelled pounding his werewolf chest and then taking a combat stance. "You don't scare me!" As I swung down Pyro's blade kept expanding and fire started spreading throughout his blade. When he came close to the ground the blade went in it and began sinking into it but I kept swinging. I was preparing a big attack, one that probably needed a name..._Got one!_

"_**Searing Slash!**_" I swung upward and a large flaming blade appeared from the ground.

"Uh oh..." Free said before he caught the blade with his hands trying to stop it but the attack inevitably threw him into the air and we later heard a large crash.

"...Searing Slash?" Pyro asked.

"I-it just came to me..." I defended as Pyro's flames and my adrenaline died down.

"I like it."

"Oh...thanks." I noticed that a couple buildings were started to catch fire. "Oh shit!" I ran to a nearby fire hydrant and cut it in half using Pyro. When the geyser came I used Pyro's blade to ricochet it toward the newborn flames. When the flames were doused Pyro and I fixed the hydrant by forcing the two pieces together and Pyro welding them together.

"Done!" Pyro said when the hydrant was in "okay" condition. "Well it's not a major cleanup but it kept the place from burning down. And..." Pyro pulled out he Spider's Kishin soul and ate it whole. _When did he grab that?_ I wondered. "We got our first soul!" He continued happily.

"Guys!" We saw Maka and Soul running towards us. They were both worse for wear and they've must've just woken up. "We have a problem...!"

"Let me guess, a wolfman named Free is here?" Pyro asked. Maka and Soul looked at us shocked.

"W-we just fought him..." I clarified.

"And won!"

"H-how?" Maka asked.

"W-we used our...um...Flame Residence..."

"Flame Residence?" Soul repeated confused.

"Yeah, our soul residence is called Flame Residence, apparently," Pyro replied mumbling the last part for only me to hear. I never did tell him about the name I came up with. By this time Maka noticed the dried blood on my neck.

"Damian what happened?!" she asked examining my neck. Maka took off one of her gloves and ran her bare hand over my neck checking for any sort of wound, causing me to shiver. "No cuts…?"

"W-when we were fighting...the K-Kishin...sort of...bled on me..." It was a lie, but how can I explain to Maka that I was fatally cut in the neck and survived when I can't explain it to myself?

"You definitely need to be more careful..."

"Maka he's fine, leave him alone." Soul said. Maka took her hand away and put her glove back.

"Anyway, how'd the mission go?"

"It was...difficult...but we got him..."

"Nice work! I bet you'll make Prof. Stein proud."

"Why's that?" Soul asked confused. My eyes widened as I watched Maka tell him that Stein was my mentor and he worked really hard to get me here today and he seemed to buy it. _She didn't tell anyone that Stein is my uncle._ Before we could leave we saw Free limp over to us slowly. Maka readied Soul and I readied Pyro for the upcoming battle.

"Back for more Wolfman?!" Pyro asked. Free looked to the left and to the right and then at us confused.

"Are you talking to me?" He said

"Huh?" Pyro asked aloud.

"Where am I," he continued. "...Who am I?"

"HUH?!" We all shouted.

Against our better judgment we took Free back to the Academy, in chains of course and had Stein looked him over from his jail cell.

"Yup," he said finally. "He has amnesia."

"Free can get amnesia?" Maka asked. "I thought because he was immortal that he could heal any injury."

"He can heal any physical injury," Stein corrected. "Mental injuries are a different story. Free must've suffered a large blow to the head that messed up his long term memory before his immortality could heal him."

"What are you guys talking about?" Free asked from inside his cell. "And why the hell am I in jail. What'd I do?"

"You stole something you really shouldn't have," Lord Death said when he entered the prison in attempts to join the conversation.

"Hello Lord Death," Stein said when he walked in.

"Hello Stein, I came as soon as I got your message. Damian, Pyro, Maka, and Soul, congratulations at actually capturing Free."

"Can we really call it capturing him when he came here of his own free will?" Pyro asked.

"Probably not but I'll congratulate the four of you anyway."

"So...what do we do with him...?" I asked.

"We let him rot," Soul replied.

"B-but...he's immortal...h-he can't rot…"

"Hmm...Damian has a point," Lord Death added.

"I have a suggestion," Stein said. "Since he has no memories of us or his hatred towards you, Lord Death, I suggest we take this opportunity to attempt to rehabilitate him."

"You mean bring him over to our side?" Maka asked. Stein nodded before continuing,

"We could benefit from someone like Free on our side."

"A brilliant idea Stein!" Lord Death said enthusiastically. He then walked up to me and leaned down to face-to-mask level. "Damian since you and Pyro knocked out Free's memories I'm putting you two in charge of watching him."

"WHAT?!" We all yelled at him except for Stein and Free.

"Lord Death," Stein began. "Are you sure that's a smart decision? Because I don't feel comfortable with a Wolfman near my nephew." _'I don't feel comfortable with a Wolfman near my nephew'_ I repeated in my head in disbelief. _That's all you have to say?! In a situation like this you'd tear a person's head off for suggesting this! Is it because Lord Death suggested it?_

"Wait a minute!" Soul exclaimed looking at me nervously. "Your Stein's nephew?! Maka told me you were his student!"

"Maka why did you lie to Soul?" Stein asked pushing the matter aside for a second.

"Because I knew he would react like this when he found out," Maka answered with an exhausted sigh.

"Anyway, don't worry so much Stein," Lord Death said returning to the main topic. "If he tries to attack them, they can just beat him up again!"

"W-we didn't..." I tried to say but Lord Death just ignored me.

"It's settled! Free will be in Damian and Pyro's custody while we rehabilitate him. Make sure to watch him closely you two!" With that Lord Death left us all flabbergasted. The cage opened and Free walked up to me and Pyro in awkward silence.

"I guess we're taking him home," Pyro said.

"Looks like it..." I mumbled in reply. Stein walked towards me and whispered: "Don't worry Damian, I'll make sure Free doesn't do anything funny while he's near you and Pyro. Just make sure to keep your guard up." I nodded as we left with our new pet Wolfman but not before I heard Soul say: "Maka, we need to move."

**Free's POV**

I was laying down on one of Damian and Pyro's couches when I heard the small knocking. Stein was at the door to escort me to the Academy's Death Room.

"So is everything situated with you?" Death asked when we entered.

"Yeah..." I said, uncomfortable that I have to play nicey-nice with the Grim Reaper and his academy cronies now. "So how long do I have to pretend I have amnesia?"

"As long as it takes," Stein answered. "We can't reveal who Damian is just yet and until the no one is going to trust you to be around at all without that guise we have no choice but to use it."

"So I pretend to not remember anything until Damian gets stronger and realize who he is?"

"Precisely," Death said.

"How was Damian's first mission?" Stein asked.

"The kid got cut in a bad spot but it instantly healed, meaning he's already inheriting his dad's powers. Other than that he did pretty okay."

"Good to know he's getting stronger, but the road ahead is only going to get worse."

* * *

><p><strong>Bio-Devil: And that's that! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now like I said I have other things to work on but since the summer is coming up I should have more free time, but that could turn into procrastination. Anyway see you next time!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey readers, Bio-Devil is back and he has a second chapter ready fir Soul Eater! I'll keep this short so you guys can get to reading. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Dinner Party. Will Damian make it out alive?<strong>

**Damian's POV**

"Are you sure about this?" Pyro asked as we walked up to Stein's lab. I only nodded as I prepared to knock on the door. After the mission I wanted to tell Stein about the incident with Spider, but today, I finally worked up the nerve to actually do it. I still have no idea how I survived that incident, but I thought Stein might have the answers. "Seriously, think about this..." I gave him a questioning look even though I knew the answer. Pyro was afraid that if we told Stein about what happened with Spider he'd blame Pyro ,since he's my weapon partner and "a weapon partner is supposed to be willing to die for it's meister". And then he'd lash out on him, or dissect him, or whatever horror movie death he was rewatching in his head.

"Well...if we tell him about what happened...he might...dissect you to try and figure out how that happened..." I gave Pyro an annoyed glare.

"Really...?" I asked. "That's the best you could come up with?" I was really mad that he would suggest that my own uncle would dissect me that I didn't stutter once, it does happen on rare occasions when I'm focused, scared, or angry. Pyro rubbed the back of his head in shame and went up ahead and knocked on Stein's door. To my surprise a blonde haired girl with an eyepatch answered the door instead of Stein.

"Yes?" she asked.

"...Uh-uh..." was all that came out. She looked a little confused but then her eye widened as she kept staring at my face.

"Oh, you must be Stein's nephew, Damian! It's really nice to meet you, I'm Marie Mjolnir, I'll be staying with your uncle for the time being. Are you looking for him?" I just nodded and she went inside. Stein latter came out on his desk chair in his trademark fashion.

"Oh, hey, Damian," he greeted casually. "How's it going?"

"Fine," I replied a little bewildered. "Your friend seems nice..."

"You mean Marie? Yeah she's okay, a little on the quirky side though."

"Are you really one to talk?"

"At least he can talk, Fulsom," Pyro shot back making me whine in defeat slightly.

"Moving back to our earlier topic, what can I do for you two?"

"Well...we sort of...I sort of have to talk to you about something that happened on my mission..."

"Go ahead." I could easily sense Stein's growing suspicion but I'm pretty sure I only could with how well I knew him.

"N-not here...somewhere more private, please."

"Sure..." Stein rolled into his lab and we followed, I, less hesitatingly than Pyro. We went into an office where his computer was, and Stein locked the door.

"So what's this about Damian?"

"Well...it's about...my mission…"

"What about you're mission, it was a success, right?"

"Y-Yeah, but something happened during the mission...I...I got cut…"

"Damian, we don't expect you to do everything perfectly, no one is going to chew you out for getting hurt."

"I-I know that…"

"Well then, you'll have to give me a few more details because I know you wouldn't be bringing this up if it was some ordinary cut."

"Y-yeah...well, I-I kinda got cut...up here…" I stammered out pointing to my neck. "Really badly…"

"Damian you would've died if you got cut there," Stein informed nonchalantly.

"L-let me finish!" I whined. "A-after I was cut...it...healed..."

"...Okay, let me see if I heard you correctly...You say you got a fatal cut on your neck and it instantly healed?" I nodded wondering where this will go. "Okay so should I or should I not dissect you're partner for not protecting you correctly?"

"I knew it!" Pyro yelled hiding behind me and slowly backing away from Stein. "I knew he'd blame this all on me!" Stein began laughing madly while spinning around on his chair. I knew that meant he was only joking but Pyro was still scared senseless.

"Relax, Pyro, I won't hurt you."

"What does this mean Stein?" I asked worried.

"Well, some souls can possess unique abilities, like Pyro and his fire powers."

"My powers come from my soul?" Pyro asked still hiding behind me.

"Of course! You are aware that you have a Burning Soul, right?"

"Y-Yeah, Fulsom told me my soul was on fire…"

"Well, that's called a Burning Soul. It's where you're fire powers come from. Every time you summon fire you're really just summoning your soul's wavelength which takes the form of fire. And when you resonate with Damian, you send those wavelengths into him giving him control of your fire."

"But if you knew that, then why did you freak out when Fulsom and I resinated for the first time?" Pyro asked beginning to calm down.

"My nephew was screaming. I had to make sure he was alright."

"So, to sum it up, my soul might have the power to heal me and when I resonate with Pyro I have control of his fire powers?" I said aloud

"Well it's extremely hard to not die from getting a fatal cut to the neck but until we know anything for sure I definitely do not recommend trying anything reckless and dangerous. But as for the later, yes, you should be able to control Pyro's powers when you two resonate."

"Well...awesome...but what should we do now?"

"For now just relax, I should figure out a test for you to see if you have the healing power or not around tomorrow."

"Do you really need to?" Pyro asked after he finally stopped using me as a human shield. "I mean it's kind of obvious after surviving that cut."

"Maybe not…" I mumbled. "But better safe than sorry...don't want to rush into anything...thinking I can heal...and then just die…"

"...I guess that's a fair point."

"Thanks for the help, Stein!" I said as Pyro and I took our leave.

"Anytime."

Pyro was talking about how we should practice our resonance more if I can use his powers while in the midst of it. While walking to our apartment I made sure to quicken my pace when I passed Maka's apartment door. Pyro definitely noticed but didn't say anything until we got into our apartment.

"Do you need to talk to her or something?"

"No," I said quickly walking into the kitchen. I passed Free, who was reading a newspaper on one of the couches. It's been three days since Free was forced to live with us and so far nothing bad happened. Pyro and I still lock our doors at night so he can't attack us in our sleep without breaking them down or climbing through the windows, but still he's been a decent houseguest.

"Is this about what Soul said?" Pyro asked pressing the matter. "Because I doubt they're going to move just because you're related to Stein. If anything it's because of fleabag over here."

"What'd you call me?!" Free asked glaring at Pyro after throwing down his newspaper.

"Flea. Bag!"

"You are so lucky I'm on probation or I'd rip you're head off for that!"

"Well you are so what are you going to do now?" By then I was in my room and tuned them out with a closed door. There was still mostly white walls other than my Soul Head but I did manage to paint the starry night sky on my ceiling making the ceiling light the moon. I always loved stargazing, but thanks to the city lights I couldn't really see them nowadays, so I did the next best thing and painted the stars over Nevada onto my ceiling.

I automatically went to my desk and opened my sketch book. I began to think about what Stein said about our Souls having abilities. I thought about Pyro's Soul, it engulfed him and was roaring strongly. I wondered if mine was something like that and not that blue head on my wall. I snapped out of my daydream to notice that I had drawn Pyro with his Burning Soul around him. That happens sometimes, when I'm deep in thought I wake up to see I drew a picture about what I was thinking about. I turn to another page and start drawing myself surrounded by a soul kinda like Pyro's but some kind of aura that says, "Healing Soul". I ended up just drawing me surrounded by my soul.

I sighed and closed the sketchbook. I wasn't really in a drawing mood and that was never good. Maybe the fact that Maka may be moving away because of me really is bothering me. I kept telling myself it's because of Free, too, but it's not helping. What's weird is, and as sad as it is, I'm used to this kind of thing so why do I feel so bad? Maybe it'd be better if I didn't "try" to make any friends while I'm stuck with Free…

**Maka's POV**

"So I was looking at this apartment complex across town," Soul said sitting on the couch with a brochure in his hand. "It has some pretty fancy rooms so but the price isn't unreasonable."

"Soul, for the last time, we're not moving!" I shouted.

"Maka you do realize that Stein's blood relative and that werewolf, Free are right next door!"

"I'll admit, Free is a concern, but Damian isn't!"

"Damian may look innocent but he's probably messed up just like his uncle!"

"He is not! He's just really shy!"

"Yet he's going to be put in our class and was able to take on Free by himself."

"He had his partner's help."

"Another reason why he's dangerous. That Pyro guy is his partner. And there something not right about him."

"So you just want to move because you're scared of Damian and you don't like Pyro."

"And because of Free."

"I like Damian..." Crona added walking into the conversation. "He and I have a lot in common..."

"Which makes him more of a freak," Ragnarok added.

"Shut it Ragnarok," I snapped.

"So are we in agreement?" Soul asked stubbornly.

"We are not moving!"

"Someone want to fill me in on what's going on?" Blair asked as she crawled up on the couch in her cat form.

"Soul doesn't like our new neighbors so he wants to move," I answered.

"Our neighbors are Stein's nephew, a pyromaniac, and a witch eyed werewolf; so, we have to move!" Soul countered.

"So?" Blair asked in an uncaring manner.

"So, living next to them is really dangerous and that is not cool."

"You barely even know them!" I countered.

"Then why don't you just fix that then?"

"That's...not a bad idea…"

"Maka, no...:"

"Let's invite Pyro and Damian over for dinner tonight so we can clear the air!"  
>"No, no, no!" After Maka Chopping him he was quick to change his mind about the subject. I sent Crona over to invite them and began making dinner preparations. Hopefully this plan will go well…<p>

**Damian's POV**

I was able to take my mind off of this whole ordeal with Maka by making sure the stars I painted on the ceiling were a 100% accurate. Then Pyro has to walk in and say; "Hey, Fulsom, the neighbors invited us to dinner so make sure you're ready to leave in a few. By the way, nice ceiling." Now I have to go over there, where everything is going to be super awkward, I may have to deal with "regular awkward" everyday but it doesn't mean I like it.

I sighed while getting up and making sure I was at least decent looking while trying to figure out a way to avoid this. Maybe I can just say I have a stomach ache, no, Pyro will just tell me to suck it up, along with any other excuse I come up with that involves bodily harm. I walked over to my desk and picked up my sketch book. Maybe if I hide this and say I really need to find it maybe I can weasel out of this dinner. No, that won't work, I doubt Pyro would appreciate art as much as I do, plus, he doesn't know how much drawing means to me. I guess the price of not opening up to others is not being able to trick them by hiding one of your most precious possessions in order to get out of an uncomfortable dinner. Before I could think of a third option my partner stormed in, grabbed my arm and dragged out to the hall. He didn't even let me put down my sketchbook. Free was waiting next to Maka's door.

"Sh-should we really bring Free…?" I mumbled. Free looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "N-n-n-no offense! I-it's just that...I-I don't think they're quite used to...living next to you…"

"Even though I agree with you, Fulsom, we can't leave him in the apartment alone," Pyro replied. "Unless Stein or Lord Death himself decide to stop by and take him off our hands he's going to be to joining us." Pyro knocked on the door and Maka answered cheerfully.

"Hi, Damian, Pyro, and...Free…" To her credit she kept her cheery smile even though she was clearly a bit disoriented after seeing the wolfman.

"H-hi…" I replied nervously.

"Hope you don't mind fiddo over here," Pyro added. "We couldn't get Stein or Lord Death to babysit so we had to bring him along." Free growled loudly at Pyro, not helping the situation with Maka. Yet she invites us in anyway. Crona was happy to see me and the feeling was mutual, something about him just made me feel comfortable when I'm around him. Soul on the other hand tried to look indifferent but I could tell he was on edge toward Free and I. I sat at the couch and Free decided to sit next to me. I heard Maka preparing dinner in the kitchen and humming a happy tune. I was considering asking her what she was humming but I just wanted to keep listening to her hum, for some reason... Pyro sat in a chair next to the couch and Soul sat in the chair across from me and started staring at me intently. I began crumbling instantly. His eyes scanned my body several times probably looking for a telltale sign of insanity because he thinks he knows my family.

"Hey!" Free said loudly, gaining our attention. "Will you stop staring at the kid? You're bothering him!" Soul was shocked and so was I. I'm happy someone decided to stop Soul but I didn't think it'd be Free of all people. Soul mumbled an apology and turned his head away with a look of shame in his eye.

"Thanks..." I mumbled to Free, who just shrugged in response.

"Wow, Fleabag, that was actually pretty decent of you," Pyro teased.

"Hey, someone has to watch his back when his weapon won't."

"I-I would've said something! Y-you just beat me to it!" _You want to help Pyro? Take me back home or end this dinner, quickly._ I thought but of course didn't say. I had just realized I still had my sketchbook in my hands. I flipped it opened and began drawing to help pass the time. But then suddenly a purple cat wearing a witch hat jumped onto my lap.

"Um...hi...cat..." I said.

"Hey," she replied shocking me, Pyro, and gaining a raised eyebrow from Free.

"Y-y-you talk!"

"That's not all I can do. I might just show you if you're a good little boy." _I don't like the way she said that. _"You must be Damian, right?" I nodded and then she started to laugh. "So, you're what all the fuss is about? Even if you're related to that screw-headed guy I doubt you can be much of a threat." I had no idea how to take that, maybe it was because I was still in shock over the talking, purple cat on my lap. I heard Soul mumble something but decided to ignore it. "My name's Blair by the way. Now why don't you make yourself useful and give me a backrub." For some reason I decided to apply without a thought.

**Maka's POV**

I carried dinner out to the living area with Crona's help and was about to announce it when I saw something disturbing. Blair, on Damian's lap, moaning loudly in pleasure as he massaged her back. Poor Damian was so confused he just kept massaging despite how clearly uncomfortable it was making him.

"Blair!" I shouted. The cat snapped out of her pleasure induced coma and looked at me with glazed eyes. "Get off of Damian!"

"His. Fingers. Are. MAGIC!" Blair exclaimed turning into her human form and shoving Damian into her chest. Damian let out a muffled cry as he tried to squirm his way out in a panic.

"Get off him!" I yelled only for Blair to shake her head.

"Hey, Damian," she began lustfully. "How's about you and I take a bath together and we'll see what else you can do." Damian let out a distressed squeak and looked as if he was about to have a panic attack. Then, out of everyone else in the room, Free decides to step in and yank Blair off of Damian's lap.

"Hey!" She howled. "Let me go you mutt!" She began clawing at his arm but Free wouldn't drop her.

"Where should I put her?" He asked me.

"Just put her in my room," I answered trying not to sound surprised. "I'll deal with her later." Free shoved Blair into my bedroom and blocked the door with the dining table. We all tried hard to ignore her poundings and yowls. Poor Damian looked like he was nearly violated, and knowing Blair, he had every right to feel that way. I announced dinner was ready and we all set our plates, trying to dissolve the awkwardness that was still thick in the air. Just as Damian sat down on the couch Blair burst in through the front door.

"Miss me, Damian?" Blair asked seductively causing the said meister to yelp.

"H-how'd you get out of my room?" I asked.

"I crawled out of your window. Now, Damian, where were we?" Damian decided to sit in the middle of the couch so he was extremely vulnerable. Blair made her way to the side near the wall but Pyro made it there first.

"Sorry," he lied. "This seat's taken." Blair glared at him and turned to the other side only to find Free there. You could almost see the lighting clash in between them. Then Blair glanced at Damian's empty lap. Before I knew it, I was lifted off the ground and was placed on his lap. After the shock died down, Blair gave me a smug smirk. She knew I wasn't okay with his, but the second I got off, Damian would get pounced. Swallowing my pride I asked Crona to pass me my plate.

"Seriously?" Blair asked me in disbelief. "You're just going to sit there?"

"Looks like it…" Damian was trying to stammer something out but he couldn't form the words. Eventually he just gave up and just started to eat. We wouldn't dare look at each other.

"Woo hoo!" Ragnarok said, deciding to join the party. "You go, Maka!" I glared at him as hard as I could, it must've been pretty good because he visibly shuddered and then went back into Crona. Dinner went on in silence, Free, Pyro, and I stayed in our spots to protect Damian from Blair, who was currently sitting on the floor waiting for any sort of opening. So I couldn't leave his lap anytime soon. Crona sat in the chair next to the couch while Soul sat in the one across from it. He had the biggest smirk on his face and I desperately wanted to Maka Chop it off. It was probably so big and obnoxious because he knew I couldn't, without Blair jumping Damian.

"What's this?" Soul asked grabbing a book that was on the table.

"Ah, m-my s-sketchbook…" Damian said.

"Oh, really…?" Soul opened Damian's sketchbook and began flipping through it.

"Soul!" I scolded.

"I'm just looking!...These are actually pretty good...What the...Hey, Maka, have you ever posed for Damian to draw you?"

"No..." I said getting a little nervous. "Why?" Soul smiled.

"Well, then Damian's even better than I thought. Because this is one hundred percent you!" Soul turned Damian's book to me and showed me a drawing of myself with a very proud smile. I was completely mesmerized by the picture. He drew every detail correctly, it was like looking into a mirror made of paper. Others might have found this creepy, and I would've, too, if he had drawn me to look cute, or something perverted, but this was just me being me.

"This is amazing!" I said as I took the drawing.

"W-well..." Damian began. "...Y-you really like it..."

"Yeah! How'd you draw everything so perfectly?!"

"I-I don't know...wh-when m-m-moments get...st-stuck in my he-head...I-I d-d-d-draw them..."

"And Maka's smile was one of them?" Soul asked smugly causing Damian to whimper. I glared at Soul and he began laughing until Free threw a book at his head.

"Free!" Pyro exclaimed trying to scold him but couldn't help but let a few giggles escape.

"What? I'm trying to be a good house guest?" I giggled slightly and we continued eating in a less awkward silence.

After dinner was over, Damian took his sketchbook and bolted out the door with Pyro and Free following. Blair wasn't happy with us and decided to lock herself in the bathroom.

"Well, needless to say, that dinner was more interesting than I thought," Soul stated as he and I were washing dishes and Crona was straightening up.

"Even when Free hit you in the head with a book?" I asked eyeing the red mark on his forehead.

"Yeah, that part I wasn't crazy about. But what really put a smile on my face was when you were stuck sitting on Damian's lap the entire time." I wanted to Maka Chop him so badly right now that I nearly screamed. But I didn't, instead I hid my blush and decided to ask him while he was in a good mood.

"So, does this mean you won't boher me about moving anmore?"

"...Nah, I mean Free is always going to be a concern, but I guess that means your boyfriend is going to need our help if he decides on turn on us, again."

"Good to know," I said, then secondly later Maka Chopping him to the ground.

"...I knew that was coming…" he added in pain. Now I just need to figure out a way to deal with Blair's new obsession.

* * *

><p><strong>And that was it! For now, anyway I want to apologize for being inactive for so long. Ny senior year is here so that is definetly going to take up my time. Also I'm focusing more on my own original writings, blah, blah, blah. Same stuff I told you before. But fret not! Fans of the Force Dragon Slayer should expect chapter 3 soon. I can promise you that! So long, I'm the Bio-Devil!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello Everyone! Bio-Devil is back! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while but I was busy getting over my Fallout 4 addiction. Seriously. All I could ever think about. (Still haven't beaten it yet so no spoilers! Seriously! I WILL DIE!)**

**Anyway I'll keep this short and have you get to my latest chapter, enjoy. Hopefully this will make up for the absence.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The New Kids. Will Damian and Pyro Survive the First Day of School?<strong>

**Damian's POV**

Today's the big day. The day when Pyro and I would start attending the DWMA. Naturally I was giving nervous wrecks a bad name by refusing to stop shaking as we walked up the colossal staircase to the school. Pyro, Free, Soul, Maka, and Crona were with me. Pyro and Soul were hooked in a little verbal debate because Pyro was complaining about the gigantic staircase, then Soul told him to stop being a wuss, and so on and so forth. Maka and Crona were beside me telling me all about the Academy. I was glad they were with me and it was comforting to know that Maka would be giving me and Pyro the grand tour. But I was still afraid about the feedback I'd get from being both related the DWMA's "Mad Scientist" and the guy who held Free's leash. It's not like Free would be with me all day, I was able to leave him in the "Death Room" until classes were over, but it only takes a second for a rumor to start and it'll take more than a second to get the wolfman to that room. Here's to hoping it'll take longer than that to start an incident.

**Kid's POV**

Today was the day that Maka, Soul, and Crona will be bringing the new students. One of them would Stein's nephew, who was also the Meister that my father had entrusted to be Free's "warden". I definitely wanted to meet him if he was this accomplished already but, I wasn't alone. Naturally my weapon partners, Liz and Patty, were standing in front of the school entrance with me, but so were Black Star and Tsubaki.

According to Black Star, Stein was placing him and his partner in our class even though he had just enrolled. So Black Star, being Black Star, had come to fight Stein's nephew in order to "see what he's made of or just beat the crap out of him for getting special treatment." I personally doubted that Stein would do something like that, even if this "Damian Fulsom" is family, without a perfectly good reason. But I knew if I told this to Black Star he'll just take it in one ear then shove it out the other.

We saw Maka walk up with Soul, Crona, two boys, and Free. Both boys had brown hair, one was taller wore his hair long and shaggy, and wore an army jacket that seemed to be spray painted red; under that he had on ripped jeans and sneakers with a fire pattern. The other was around Maka's height wore thick framed glasses and wore a baggy hoodie. he was also wearing blue jeans and custom combat boots. Neither of them looked like they'd be related to Stein majorly, but when trying to place some small connection they both had some physical traits that could be traced back to Stein, in some way. I looked over to see Black Star confused as well, he must've expected someone that looked like a younger version of Stein instead of a normal boy.

Suddenly I heard Liz go; "Eep!" and she then grabbed Patty and hid behind a column. I looked at her confused as she fearfully peeked out at the tall one.

"I take it you know him," I concluded also looking at the taller of the two boys.

"H-he was my boyfriend back when Patty and I lived in Brooklyn," Liz replied nervously. "He was the local pyromaniac and we lived at his hideout before you found us. I-I broke up with him before we left. Why is he here?"

"Where else is he supposed to go if he's a Meister or Weapon?" I asked.

"Is it really Cole?" Patty asked excitedly. Hesitantly Liz nodded and then Patty nearly jumped out of her arms. "I wanna see him!"

"Patty, no!" Liz tightened her grip on her sister and covered her mouth.

"Why are you so freaked out?" I asked.

"I wasn't expecting to see him again, not like this!"

"'This'?"

"W-when we were dating I was a tough mugger, now I'm apart of a rich boy's einterauge!"

"Okay…" I said, simply because I didn't see her point. "So, if his name is Cole, then that means the other has to be Stein's nephew, Damian."

"Seriously?!" Black Star asked looking at the boy we deemed Damian in disbelief.

"Maka did say we'd never tell he was related to Stein by his looks," Tsubaki explained.

"Yeah but I was expecting someone that looked even slightly dangerous. That guy looks like he'll fall apart if we look at him funny, or just look at him, _period_!"

"Then let's find out," I suggested as I walked up to the group. I noticed the boy in question glance at me and backed away slightly. "Greetings, everyone."

"Hi, Kid!" Maka replied.

"Hey, Kid," Soul added.

"Hi…" Crona finished.

"These must be the new students."

"You guessed it! This is Damian and his partner Pyro. They'll be joining our class today." My assumption was correct, she introduced the smaller of two as Damian and strangely introduced Cole as Pyro, but I didn't think I should ask.

"Damian...you wouldn't happen to be Stein's nephew, would you?" Damian's eyes widened but he nodded. "I am Death the Kid, the son of Lord Death."

"Lord Death has a kid?" Cole, or Pyro, said surprised.

"It's a pleasure to meet the meister that my father put in charge of watching over Free," I continued ignoring Damian's partner and extending my hand. Damina hesitantly shook it just before we heard a certain narcissist began yelling.

"YAHOO!" We all looked up to see Black Star on one of the beams ranting excitedly but none of us could tell what he was saying. But I believe that he had decided that Damian must've been getting special treatment and was going to beat him up for it. I was proven right as Black Star lunged at Damian to attack. Damian knew what coming and began to panic. However at the last minute he spun away from Black Star, successfully avoid his attack and making him tumble down the large staircase.

"What the hell was that?!" Damian exclaimed with a fearful voice. He hid behind Pyro as we all look at Black Star who was still falling down the stairs. _I definitely would have never guessed that he was Stein's nephew_, I thought glancing at the still terrified boy.

"Some kind of blue monkey?" Cole/Pyro guessed.

"That was Black Star," Maka said in a deadpanned tone.

"Wh-who's Black Star?" Damian asked.

"He's my meister," Tsubaki answered running up to Damian. "I'm really sorry about him, he gets jealous whenever he's not in the center of attention; and everyone was talking about Prof. Stein's nephew joining the Academy."

"So that gave him the right to attack Fulsom, miss…" Cole/Pyro replied with a raised eyebrow.

"Tsubaki, and no...again I'm really sorry." She ran down the stair to her meister's aid. Maka rolled her eyes angrily, grabbed Damian's arm and dragged him towards the entrance. Cole/Pyro, Crona, Soul, and Free followed. But as soon as they were near the front door, Patty jumped out and hugged Cole/Pyro.

"Hi, Cole!" she exclaimed. Liz was about to say something but decided not to show her face. Cole/Pyro looked at Patty with an expression of shock and confusion and Patty continues to hug him. "It's me, Patty!"

"...I'm sorry...who?" Cole/Pyro replied. Patty looked as if she was just slapped in the face.

"Wha...you don't remember me…" For a second I was worried Patty may start crying, but then her face perked up, she have gotten an idea. "Well, you've gotta remember my big sis!"

"Patty, No!" Liz yelled as Patty dragged her out.

"You remember Liz, right?" Liz froze as Cole/Pyro looked her over.

"...No...not ringing any bells…"

"WHAT?!" Liz instantly went from terrified to furious as she grabbed Pyro jacket and began shaking him. "You don't remember me?! You bastard! How could you forget me?!"

"...Uh...Do you have any idea what's going on?" I heard Damian whisper to Maka.

"I have no clue…" Maka replied as we all watched the scene dumbfounded.

"Fantastic…" Liz kept shaking Cole/Pyro until his eyes widen and he spoke:

"Oh, _that_ Liz!...Liz Thompson, right?"

"Yes, you prick! You seriously forgot about me?"

"Well, sorry! I had more important things to deal with than cry over our breakup."

"Like what?!"  
>"I don't see how that's your business, now. You broke up with me, remember." Liz's face went as red as a Kishin egg right before she stormed inside with Patty following.<p>

"...I should go with them…" I said after the awkwardness died down. "It was a pleasure meeting you both." Then I ran into the academy to find my weapons.

**Damian's POV**

"Kid, Patty, and Tsubaki seem nice…" I told Maka, as she took Pyro, Free, and I to Lord Death. Soul and Crona already made their way to their classroom, wishing us luck on our first day. God knows I'll need it. "Liz and Black Star…well…"

"I really don't think it's fair to judge Liz after that episode," Maka replied with a sheepish, almost forced, smile. "Black Star on the other hand...yeah...he can be a little much...all the time…" Maka took us through a door titled "Death Room" and we went through a row of Guillotines until we went into what looked like a graveyard with its own sky. Lord Death was on a platform in the middle of the graveyard with a big mirror.

"Hey, kids!" Lord Death greeted when we walked up. The first time I met him I was too focused on Free to notice how cartoonish he looked. "What's up!"

"I have no idea…" I answered looking up at the sky that also had floating windows. Lord Death chuckled as if I was making a joke. However, I really was clueless.

"We're here to drop off the fleabag," Pyro said jabbing his thumb at the wolfman in question. Free began growling and I was slightly worried he was going to bite off that thumb.

"I know, don't worry. I'll look after your precious poochie!"

"Don't you start!" Free barked at the Grim Reaper earning a smirk from Pyro and a very cute giggle from Maka.

"Anyway, have a nice first day of school!" With Free in Lord Death's care Maka took us to our classroom, Crescent Moon. On the way she pointed out important academy landmarks. I'll be sure to check out that library later. Finally we walked into our new classroom. It looked like a college classroom even though most of them would've be in middle school or just starting high school. The former would be for me because I just turned 14 not too long ago.

When we walked in I noticed Black Star was glaring at me and Liz was glaring at Pyro.

"So much for a nice first day of school," Pyro sighed and I nodded in defeat. Maka made sure to sit next to me and Pyro sat on the other side which did make me feel a little better but Black Star was sitting right behind me and was trying to burn a hole through the back of my head.

"Don't think I forgot about you, Damian," Black Star whispered in a threatening tone. "If you think you can just fly by on special treatment because your Stein's nephew, you've got another thing coming."

"'Special Treatment'...?" I repeated confused I was about to turn him around and ask for some elaboration, only to see Maka smash his head with a book.

"Knock it off, Black Star," Maka ordered, wielding the book as if it was a weapon. Fearing to get smacked with that hard cover mallet I quickly turned around and faced the blackboard. Maka noticed this and quickly faltered out an explanation. "I-I'm not going to hit you, Damian! Th-this is just the only way to calm him down."

As relief washed over me I couldn't stop myself from growing a smile. Then I let out a snort, and finally I began snickering as the ridiculousness of that whole scene hit me hard. Pyro seemed to agree because he began snickering as well. Maka had no idea what was going on but she seemed to be glad that I wasn't scared of her book.

Sid the zombie walked in and greeted the class.

"Now before we begin, I'd like to welcome our new students to the school. Damian Fulsom and Pyro Connors." I was alittle surprised he used my nickname instead of my first name. But that feeling was soon drowned by anxiety because as soon as Sid said, "Damian Fulsom", all eyes went straight to me. It felt like they're gazes were melting me, but that was probably because I was sliding down in my seat. Maka gave me a sympathetic pat on my shoulder. By then Black Star recovered from Maka's book chop and was somehow glaring at me even more intensely. Maka and Pyro glared back but he didn't stop. _Why me?_

I headed outside at the front entrance during lunch time. No one could help, or just didn't bother to stop, staring at me and I just needed to get away from it all, and the cafeteria was definitely not the place. After I ate lunch I just sat on top of the big staircase and looked at the view of Death City. It was amazing, I just had to sketch it. I took out my sketchbook and began sketching what I saw. I noticed someone walked out of the building and stood over me but I did my best to ignore them and continued drawing. When I was finished I looking at a perfect copy of the amazing view.

"Nice work," the person behind me said causing me to jump. I blocked her out so well that I had forgotten their was someone behind me. I turned around to see Liz Thompson, the girl who is apparently my partner's ex-girlfriend, and who practically throttled him at the front door. "You've got some serious talent."

"Th-thank you…" I replied nervously trying not to stare, or at least not appear frightened. Needless to say, I failed extra miserably.

"I freaked you out after that little "reunion" I had with Cole, didn't I?" I slowly nodded, hoping I didn't offend her. I had figured that Cole was Pyro's real name since I knew that no one in the right mind would name their kid "Pyro". I just don't know why he changed it, but that's also because I didn't ask. Liz suddenly sat next to me and I did surprisingly well when it came to not freaking out.

"Yeah, you know what they say about reopening old wounds...and then pouring salt on them because the son of a bitch forgot me…!" She mumbled the last part but I heard it anyway. I wasn't sure whether to chuckle or be afraid. "Where was I...oh, right! Look, I've got my problems with Cole but that doesn't mean I'm going to take it out on you." She ruffled my hair in a big sisterly way that managed to loosen my nerves. "Now that, that's out of the way, is everything going okay with you?"

"Y-yeah…" I lied. Lamely, apparently, due to the unmoved look on Liz's face. "No…. E-everyone keeps…staring at me...I-I-I really can't stand it…"

"Figures you'd crumble over a few gawkers." I accidently let out a weak whine and Liz just laughed as she gave me a pat on the back and told me to continue.

"Th-the worst is...Black Star…. He...He wants to...b-beat me up for "special treatment"...b-but I-I have no idea what he's t-talking about..."

"He thinks that Stein put you in our class just because you're his nephew," Liz answered bluntly.

"That's not true!"

"Hey, I didn't say I agree with him, I'm just telling you what he told me. And nice job not stuttering!" I blush and look away causing her to laugh again. Liz is definitely someone I'm not going to get used to quickly. But this is better than a vengeful ex-girlfriend that would gladly kill me if it would hurt Pyro in anyway.

"Is everything alright?" I turned around and saw Maka closing the front door.

"Yeah," Liz answered. "Just making sure everything's cool between me and Damian. We are cool, right, Damian?" I nodded at her with smile. Liz then took her leave after ruffling my hair one more time, and Maka quickly took her place.

"I told Liz wasn't the "crazy ex-girlfriend" type," Maka said with a smile. I smiled back and her attention instantly went to my drawing. She then went on and on about how amazing it was and I just sat there listening while my face started turning pink.

"You guys make an adorable couple!" Liz exclaimed before going inside causing me to gape at her with an impossibly crimson face.

"Not funny, Liz!" Maka shot back with only a slightly blushed expression. "We better get back, before the bell rings."

"R-right…" We got up and went back inside but we ran into a man with red hair in a tuxedo.

"Hello, Maka!" he greeted cheerfully.

"Papa…" Maka replied deadpanned. _Papa?_ I thought. _He's her father...but that was a pretty icy reply, wonder what's going on..._ Maka's Papa turned to me and had a protective look on his face as he examined me.

"Who are you?" he asked as he got _way_ too close.

"This is my neighbor, Damian, papa. Now back off, he's very shy." "Papa" did as he was told, barely, practically an inch difference so I took a step back. While he he was studying me I did the same just very anxiously. Something about him was familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Damian, huh? Oh, now I remember! You're Damian Fulsom, Stein's nephew!"

"Uh...d-do I know you?" I asked, still clueless on my end.

"You were just a baby when I first saw you really wouldn't remember. I was your uncle's partner."

"Spirit...?"

"So you do know me!"

"Yeah...that's not a good thing…" Spirit blinked at me while Maka giggled.

"Okay...I really don't want to know what Stein said about me...anyway how's your mom and…"

"Fine! And we don't...talk about him…" I haven't thought about _him_ in a long time and this reminder was bad enough.

"Why not?"

"...We...just don't…" I ran past him and back to class leaving Spirit and Maka alone dumbfounded. I'm not ready to go through a whole sob story about _him_ again.

"So how was school?" Stein asked. After school I decided to stick around in the infirmary while Stein did some paperwork. Pyro went home with Free, and hopefully I won't find them at each other's throats when I go back.

"Well...Black Star tried to attack me, Liz nearly strangled Pyro, all the other students keep staring as if I'm a sideshow freak, and I'm probably one of the smarter kids in my class."

"Of course you are," Stein said as if he never heard the first three. "I wouldn't have sent you in there without knowing anything."

"Stein…" I whined.

"Why did Black Star attack you?" Stein asked with a bored tone not bothering to adress the other two scenarios.

"He thinks you're giving me special treatment."

"I am giving you special treatment."

"What?!" I shouted jumping from the bed I was laying on and to my feet. Dread was instantly spreading across my body. "Why?!"

"Because your a special boy, Damian. You have the potential to become a 3-Star Meister, like me, and your Healing Soul will definitely put you ahead."

"So I do have a Healing Soul? How can you tell?"

"You survived getting your throat slit. Other than walking off a fatal injury, there is no real way to tell if someone has a healing Soul or not, even with Soul Perception."

"So I can heal fast…"

"Yes, you're a very fortunate boy, Damian." _In a certain point of view,_ I thought revisiting the painful memories that Spirit had unearthed. "Just don't let it go to your head," Stein added with death level seriousness. "Overconfidence can lead to a lot of trouble."

"No problem there," I said with a humorless chuckle. I said goodbye to Stein and left the Academy. Not many students were still in school at the moment so I could admire the decor of the halls more without being scorched by ten thousand stares. It took an artist's point of view to truly appreciate the paintjobs, style of the lights, and how the doors and floor tiles compliment the room. I always had a knack for detail.

I walked outside and saw Black Star imitate a lifeless marionette with a gigantic lump on his head. I turned to see Maka with her warm book-club in her hands.

"M-Maka…?"

"Oh! Hi, Damian…!" She replied sheepishly. I looked at the unconscious Blue Haired Bully and then back at her with a nervous and confused face. "I was on my way to the library when I heard him complain that you didn't leave yet. I figured he was trying to attack you so I confronted him and that lead to a one-sided argument and then…" She gestures to Black Star with a shrug. She wouldn't say it but I knew the argument was about my apparent "special treatment". What would she do if she found out that it was sort of true?

"Anyway!" She said aloud breaking me out of my thoughts. "Why don't we head back to the apartment."

"Y-you don't have to do that…" I tried to say but she wouldn't listen.

"It's no problem! We live in the same building anyway!" _Yeah, but you just said, not 2 minutes ago, that you were headed to the library._ I thought but couldn't bring myself to say it. Maka motioned for me to follow her. The entire time we were talking she didn't bring up our encounter with Spirit. I felt sort of warm knowing she respected my space like that. I lost track of time as we talked that I nearly walked into my door, earning another of her lovely giggles. We said our goodbyes and I walked in to see Pyro looking over some car magazine and Free was napping on the couch.

"Welcome back," Pyro greeted without looking at me. I nodded at him and went to my room to continue what was left of my unwinding. "Hey," I turned to Pyro and saw he was actually looking at me with genuine concern. "You going to be okay?"

"...Yeah...I think I am…"

* * *

><p><strong>Same excuses to not work on the Fan Fictions I already posted; Senior Year, Original Work, Other Fan Fictions; now added with a Fallout 4 addiction and diving into the Evil Within. I'll do my best to update the Next X and the Force Dragon Slayer soon, just soon, nothing set in stone.<strong>


End file.
